


we wish you...

by snjeguljica33



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: Christmas story... kind of...
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Mike is only 11 years old and is already an orphan. Well, not really an orphan, he stayed with his grandmother and he knows that now he is the head of the house.  
They are preparing their first Christmas since his parents are gone and no matter how sad he is he tries to hide it. He is a man, he must be strong…

***

It’s Mike’s first memory after that awful night. He still feels the guilt of a survivor even after so many years. It had nothing to do with him, but that worm of doubt did not give him peace.

He should do another illegal job for Trevor today. He doesn't even get upset anymore. His friend, whatever it was, is the only person he has left him since his grandmother died.

Life is not fair, he learned a long time ago, but he must admit that he also helped a lot. After so many bad decisions, one will more or less change nothing.

As he walks through the hotel lobby, he records everything that might help him make his way to a particular room. He didn't even think it would be easy. He already sees some obstacles and calculates how to avoid them.

When he runs into a room full of young people in suits he is not sure what to do next. But when a handsome redhead helps him get to the first room he can't be ungrateful.  
He would thank her later. The only thing he didn't count on was a charming older man sitting at a table and watching him from head to toe.

"Hello," the man says, and Mike offers him his hand.  
What did the woman call him? Rick Sorkin? Let it be.  
"Rick Sorkin?" The man asks, and Mike just nods.

"Harvey Specter, but you know that for sure," the man introduced himself, and Mike nodded again, though he had no idea.

When he offers to sit down, Mike still holds the briefcase in his lap as if it were some treasure and Harvey just smiles.  
"Tell me something about yourself, Mr. Sorkin," he asks, looking at him intensively .  
"Well, to be honest, my first name is Mike, and I'm not here for a conversation or an interview" Mike decides to be honest with a total stranger for the first time "and what I'm holding in my lap is something is totally illegal.“

Harvey got up from the table and took his briefcase, then opened it and smiled again. "Thank you for being honest, I'd appreciate the whole story, but I don't have time now."  
He calls the woman and tells her that Mike will leave if the air is clean.

Mike has no choice but to thank both of them, so he simply goes home with his briefcase full of pot.

Trevor has now crossed all boundaries and this time he takes the first step on that path, then turns into some container street and discards his briefcase along with his previous life.  
Pick up some basic things at home and head to the first hotel.  
He has money for a few nights until he comes up with something.  
This isn’t any crazier than many things he’s done so far.

As he prepares for bed and tries to forget everything that happened to him today, a business card falls out of his pocket.  
Harvey Specter. Why did he put it in his pocket unnoticed?  
What could someone like Harvey be interested in on him?  
Although the man helped him, he might call tomorrow or maybe not after all.  
As he sinks into sleep Harvey's face is before his eyes. He can't decide yet if he can trust him, but he already knows he could never resist any challenge. The crazier, the better.


	2. Chapter 2

He wakes up relatively late, more rested than he has been for a long time. Maybe this decision doesn't turn out so bad. As he expected, there are countless messages and missed calls on his cell phone, so he simply throws it in the first trash can when he heads to town.

Not sure what he could do first, he has a few ideas for some jobs that he has done so far, but they will certainly not bring him significant earnings.  
Maybe he should call Harvey after all.  
Just… so now he doesn't even have a cell phone anymore.  
What to expect at all even if he finds it?  
Why would a complete stranger give him his business card in the situation he found himself in?  
In his experience, it does not bode well.  
Still, Mike was curious, so he suddenly finds himself in a neighborhood where Harvey’s company is.

He leaned against a nearby bicycle parking lot, and remembered that after all that had happened, he had forgotten to bring his bicycle last night. Shit. He may need it these days for some of the delivery work.

Suddenly several things happen at once.  
He sees Harvey standing by the street food stall and seems to have noticed him. When he walks towards him, Mike first feels something warm on his head and shoulder and when he moves his hand towards that place only then a sharp pain. Harvey's facial expression starts to change and he seems to start running towards him and then he falls to his knees, and just dark…

*

Harvey hasn't stopped thinking about the boy with the briefcase full of drugs since last night. Not sure why. Sure those blue eyes were almost heavenly, but this time that was not all. He was amused by the whole thing with the pot and the fact that the boy immediately confessed everything to him. He didn’t let him go because of it, and maybe he shouldn’t.  
Besides feeling good about him, somewhere in a part of his brain he was constantly thinking that something bad was going to happen.

*

Now that he has run to Mike lying wounded on the cold concrete, he knows why.  
Someone shot him and Harvey can connect that because of what he saw yesterday. Who was actually behind all this? Maybe he should have let the child tell him.  
Now it doesn’t even matter, as he quickly turns the 911 and tells what happened and where.

He doesn't even know how long he's been sitting in the hallway waiting for someone to tell him what's going on with Mike. He is nobody and nothing to him, and he only knows his name, so he is not even sure how much his connections will help him here, but he still sits and waits.

When the doctor finally comes, he still tells him some basic things. Mike is operated on, but still unstable. Give him some basic information about the younger man, even that he has no insurance, and Harvey says without thinking that he will pay.  
He's not even sure why all this did. When he put the business card in his pocket he had some other intentions. And now he found himself in total chaos into which the boy he had seen quite by accident and knew nothing about him had fallen into.

However, he decides to listen to his inner voice, so he says that the boy has no one and that he will return.  
Perhaps this is the dumbest decision of his life, he thinks as he drives home. No matter, those blue eyes don't leave him much choice, he might be smarter tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as he wakes up, he announces that he will be late for work, so first of all he goes to the hospital. Mike is still in a coma. The bullet that hit the head missed mostly all the important centers. The one on his shoulder just brushed him, but he still doesn't wake up.

He then goes to the apartment that was listed in Mike’s documents, where he finds out he left, and the apartment was just rented anyway. The landlord tells him, as he assumed, that Mike lived alone. So he was actually lucky to meet him.

As he drives to work, he decides that the only thing left for him to follow is what will happen to Mike in the future. Whatever man he considers, he can't leave a boy with no one to help him anyway.

There are so many unknowns around Mike, but the biggest one is who did it to him and why. Maybe he was doing someone a favor that day? Maybe he had some friends he owed? It's just, he won't find out until Mike wakes up. Provided, of course, that he wakes up and wants to tell him anything at all.

Over the next few weeks, Harvey's life suddenly turned into something completely new. He no longer cared about the new assistant, or what the secretary was telling him, not even Jessica, whom he was somewhat afraid of.  
The job was still there, but so was care for Mike. Although he was still in a coma, his life was not in danger.  
The hospital allowed Harvey to visit Mike because they couldn’t find anyone other Mike’s family. Maybe some rules had been broken, but Harvey knew where to lubricate that everything was still going as before.

"Hello" Harvey answered the phone one evening, just as he was about to headed home from work.  
"Mike woke up," a voice tells him, probably a nurse on duty.  
And Harvey says he'll be right there.

He is excited and a little scared. Maybe Mike doesn't want his help.  
He may not remember him at all, though from the look he gave him the day all this happened, Harvey could tell he recognized him. Now, however, everything has changed.

When he enters the room, Mike is still pale and his eyes are closed. Harvey pulled up a chair and sat by the bed, then touched his arm.  
"Hey," he says softly.  
"Hey," Mike slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "What happened?" he asks, still a little distracted.  
"Someone shot you." Harvey watches him.  
"Damn Trevor," Mike curses, and Harvey hopes to tell him what actually happened and why.  
"Do you remember me?" He asks again and Mike nods.  
“You helped me?” Mike says after a few moments, “Why? You don't know me at all."  
Harvey isn't sure how to answer that, he's not even sure "It is Christian to help."  
"Um, I wouldn't classify you as that guy," Mike laughed again.  
"Neither would I, but miracles do happen" Harvey already sees that the boy across from him is a fighter and a joker. He likes it, so he laughs too.  
This could get interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Harvey’s visits to the hospital almost become small festivities. He hadn't looked forward to anything in a long time. Mike will be discharged to home care soon, but he’s not sure if he’ll agree to be with him for a while.

They got to know each other a little better now. Mike cautiously goes around the topic of drugs and shooting, but talks about everything else without any problems. So Harvey learned about his parents' death and his life with his grandmother and the countless wrong decisions that preceded the one when they met.

Mike seems to be enjoying it too. He relaxes a bit and is happy that for the first time in his life someone is taking care of him. He's not even sure what's going to happen now. Why did a totally unknown man even take on all his expenses and still take care of him on a daily basis?  
Maybe it’s time to let it last.  
This may turn out to be another bad decision, but why not enjoy it for at least few more days.

When Harvey finally asks him if he wants to spend some time with him, Mike agrees. Now he already knew some things about Harvey, so maybe he naively believes he's a little lonely. Why not, maybe this will help both of them.

Harvey's colleagues have not been very clear about his behavior lately, and he doesn't find it in the least appropriate to justify himself. Not even to those closest. Maybe there's a world beyond business, though, that Harvey didn't know about until now.  
In this short time, Mike is the first person to interest him in something new. Is it possible that for so many years he has completely forgotten that there is another life? This may seem like crazy to all his acquaintances, only Harvey doesn't care anymore.

Mike was a revelation and he won't just let it go.

After being discharged from the hospital, Mike is still weak and needs some help that Harvey is more than willing to provide. He decorated his guest room in an apartment that totally stunned Mike. He expected something like that, but even that was beyond his thinking.

Harvey might have looked like someone stiff and sterile to him, just like his apartment, but after a few days, Harvey didn't seem to mind Mike's sloppiness in the slightest. Not to help him change, or even to help him get in the shower. What they loved most of all was watching the fools Christmas movies and commenting, choking on unhealthy food and even more unhealthy drinks.

Harvey was most surprised by how easy it was to adjust to the new life as a couple. Well, not exactly couple, more like some two old friends who have been together for a long time.  
He didn't want to admit out loud that he wouldn't have thought of something like this a long time ago, but he thought Mike somehow knew it. He would even joke about it, not afraid of Harvey's reaction, because they already knew each other well and he knew he wouldn't resent him.

Day by day, Harvey becomes more and more aware of why he liked Mike at first sight. Now he realized how much untapped talent lurks in him and maybe this is an opportunity to help him somehow.


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas is approaching and Mike can’t remember when he was happier. None of them forgot everything that happened. Nor did they naively think that Mike's wounding was over. Simply, they were both looking forward to the holidays and trying not to think about anything else.

Although Trevor was probably looking for him, along with the people he owed, they could hardly relate it all to Harvey. And for the first time in his life, he no longer cared about Trevor. He always just brought him trouble. Mike clung to him more out of habit than out of a friendship that was always one-sided. Maybe from this perspective he finally saw it.

With Harvey's help, Mike recovered almost completely. He still had mild headaches at times, but other than cuts to his head, scratches and bruises were completely gone.  
Here and there he even knew how to help with some of Harvey's cases. Once upon a time he wanted to become a lawyer, and with his magical mind he learned everything that could be learned. At least he could repay Harvey for everything he did for him.

In business they were a good team too. Harvey sometimes pauses and just watches Mike read and already that scene causes him some weakness in the bottom of his stomach. Now that he is constantly around him, he is increasingly bothered by the other side, and that is the obvious attraction he feels towards the younger man.

Harvey rarely had any semi-serious relationships with women, but with men it was always something one-off and totally irrelevant to him. This time he surprised himself how attractive Mike is to him. Whole packet. Mind and humor, but also those blue eyes that was the first thing he noticed about him.  
He took it completely. Every pore of his life. And Harvey finally feels alive after a long time. Maybe even Mike doesn't have any feelings of that kind towards him, it doesn't matter to him either.

One day he brings a small pine tree from a nearby market and a few boxes of decorations. Mike is looking forward to it as a little kid. Harvey doesn’t remember when he had a real Christmas atmosphere in his apartment. Probably never, because even then he worked or was at some gala festivities.  
This year he canceled everything. Although Jessica protested and even told him it was totally unacceptable, Harvey didn’t care.

Mike and he prepare Christmas dinner themselves and decorate the apartment. They are already a little drunk and totally in their own world known only to them.  
The apartment smells of cinnamon and apples, roasts and potatoes. None of them are good at cooking, but today everything exists on google, so they are not afraid to try some of the recipes they found there.

Just as the oven bell rings, Mike seems to hear someone ring the doorbell, so cheerfully went and opens without checking.  
"Merry Christmas," Trevor says, nodding and entering, though no one invited him.  
Mike follows him, totally confused, wondering how he found him, until he sees the glare of a gun tucked into his belt.

He not sure what happens first:  
Trevor reaching out with his left hand and trying to pull out a gun.  
Harvey who is still with his back turned and doing something around dinner.  
Or, he who jumps up and finds himself in three steps knocking his old friend to the floor.  
Then a shot… and suddenly a ghostly silence ...


	6. Chapter 6

To Mike, time seems to stretch on indefinitely. The silence is unreal and although he feels no pain he is not sure if he is not wounded again, or perhaps one of the men who are with him in Harvey's kitchen.

Trevor is below him and breathing rapidly. With a quick look around he sees that the gun has flown far towards the window.  
Harvey is in an unnatural position not far from where he was standing and Mike is scared to death if he hasn't been shot now.

"Harvey!" Mike shouted louder than he intended. He didn't really intended anything, this is a totally abnormal situation, but he still can't hear any man's voice.  
"Harvey!" Mike is scared now, and although he feels Trevor trying to get out from under him, he tightens his grip.  
He doesn't even know where his strength came from, Trevor was both stronger and taller than him. But the fear that something has happened to the man he loves drives him to something he might not otherwise be able to. He loves him? Well now is not the time to think about it, for sure.

Harvey shifted and Mike sighed. At least he's alive, even if he's shoot, but when the older man straightens up completely, the first thing he does is pick up the gun and then turn to face them.

"Mike, let him go," he says in an icy cold voice, and Mike withdraws first. When Trevor also gets up, Mike sees that none of them have been hit and that the bullet probably ended up somewhere in the wall.  
"I found you," Trevor smiled unnaturally "I always find you."  
This time Mike doesn't even have time to say anything, as Harvey approaches Trevor and pushes him toward a chair.

"What do you want?" Harvey's eyes turned almost black. Mike had never seen him like that "I guess people like you only know one language, how much?"  
Mike would like to say that he doesn't do it, that he has literally saved his life anyway, that he will never be able to give it back to him, but nothing comes out.

Trevor doesn't seem scared, but his eyes can be seen shining at the mention of the money.  
"Write down the account number and the amount, and get out of Mike's life. If he could never see, I can see more than well. ”Harvey give him paper and pen, and as soon as Trevor scribbled something, Harvey grab him by the collar and pushed him toward the door.

He opened the door still holding the gun and shook his head to get out. Trevor wanted to talk to Mike, but Harvey just slammed the door in front of him, almost hitting him.

When they were alone again, Harvey dropped the gun on the table and found himself in two steps in front of Mike. Without a word he just hugged him tightly trying to show him how scared he was again, almost more than the first time.  
Mike knows, of course he knows, so he hugs him back and doesn’t want to let go. Never.

*

"He won't give up," Mike says after dinner, which they still managed to finish. Harvey has not commented on anything so far. He could already connect some of the things Mike had told him so far.  
"I know," he says thoughtfully, "the question is what can we do, you know him best. Or maybe not? ”  
Mike shook his head. Maybe Harvey is right. Trevor was a slime, but this surpassed anything he could imagine about him.


	7. Chapter 7

Whatever happens in the future, Mike is no longer alone. Besides, he doesn't intend to be a coward. About so much, not just because of Trevor. Harvey gave him back the Christmas he had with his grandmother, and one positive thing from all this chaos.  
Mike realized he loved Harvey.

Before deciding what to do about the situation, he decides to tell the older man. There are no more wrong decisions for him. He made too many of them in his life anyway.

Today is Christmas and maybe it’s really the right time to turn a new page in life.  
He thinks about all this as he stays awake in the room, only the wall separating him and Harvey. It's early, but Mike decides, gets up, hurries to the bathroom, and finally peeks into Harvey's room.

The older man is asleep, and Mike just crawls next to him into the warm bed. Harvey doesn't wake up, but even in his sleep he just pulls Mike to him as if it's the most normal thing in the world.  
Mike smiled happily. Who knows what will happen when he wakes up, he doesn't even care, he squeezes closer and falls asleep again.

This time Harvey wakes up first and isn’t sure what’s really going on. Mike is in his bed, sleeping calmly and quietly. He doesn’t even remember when it happened, but somehow he doesn’t mind. It's nice and cozy. Why hadn't he remembered this before? By now they were pretty close and they both needed something like this. He just hoped this wasn’t just Mike’s current Christmas wish that would pass and cause him to somehow lose it.

Harvey can’t remember his life before Mike, especially at this point. He doesn't want to wake him, but can't help himself, so he runs fingers gently over his cheek. Mike smiled in his sleep and Harvey's heart jumped. Where has he actually been all his life? How he didn't notice that moments like this, unreasonable happiness and satisfaction, eluded him. If he hadn't met Mike he would never have experienced them. And he already knows he’s decided, he’ll give his life for him if he needs to, only if Mike wants him.

Mike opened his eyes and smiled again, and Harvey simply put a kiss on his lips. It seems to both of them that this is something natural. Something that is a natural continuation of everything they have done so far. No need to rush.  
Maybe there is some danger out there, some people who will come after Trevor, some events that will upset them. All of this now seems far and unimportant as the hands map the other’s bodies and the lips seek solace and all that they could have had long ago.


End file.
